1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for remote target designation systems. In greater particularly, the present invention is for a target designation system using a conventional laser to provide a unique far field pattern which can only appear on the target in question.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target designators using laser light sources are currently in use for military systems. All of these sources are similar in that they require coherent light to illuminate the target. The target is illuminated at the wavelength of the emitted light. This can cause problems when small surfaces between the illuminator and the target scatter a small amount of light which can mislead any target seeking device such as a missile. In addition, such target seekers are susceptible to having attacking missiles inadvertently look down the target illuminator and home on the operator rather than the target.